smile on her eyes
by LastMelodya
Summary: Dari sekian banyak hal, matanya adalah yang paling mengesankan. [ ichigo/rukia ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, ficlet, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** conflictless, as always. rush. cheesy. stretching, karena … lagi kangen-kangennya nulis ichiruki.

* * *

 _ **smile on her eyes**_

 **.**

 **i**

Dari sekian banyak hal, matanya adalah yang paling mengesankan. Ichigo tak pernah mengingat detail pertemuan pertama mereka. Hanya, satu tamparan keras, di kamar apartemennya yang ia bagi bersama Kaien—sepupunya yang berengsek (atau, setidaknya begitulah para wanita menilai). Bukan, bukan ia yang ditampar, ataupun menampar. Namun Kaien. Dan subjeknya adalah gadis mungil yang bahkan tak pernah Ichigo pikirkan punya telapak yang begitu ringan dalam meluncurkan satu tamparan.

Ia muncul dengan kemeja yang hampir terbuka seluruhnya. Kakinya melangkah secepat angin, dan jemarinya yang kurus terus menutup lagi kancing-kancing yang terbuka. Kaien menyusul di belakangnya; tanpa baju, degan gesper tak terikat. Ichigo pening namun sedikit-banyak, hampir paham dengan keadaan penuh komplikasi ini.

"Rukia! Kujelaskan sebentar!"

Tak ada jawaban dan yang gadis masih terus melangkah gegas. Di balik dinding, ia tak sempat berhenti, dan alhasil, sebelah bahu menabrak keras lengan milik Ichigo.

Ada satu tatap yang tertangkap larut malam itu. Ichigo, di sana, bergeming. Menatap ametis yang tak pernah sekelam ini. Seolah mampu menenggelamkannya kapan saja, di mana saja. Bahkan ketika itu, Ichigo yakin sudah hampir tenggelam kalau saja ia tak segera tersadar dan mengambil tindakan.

"Maaf." Satu ujar terujar, dari bibir semerah delima. Yang mungil, sebagaimana keseluruhan dari sosoknya. Begitu mungil, dan kecil.

Ichigo tak sempat menjawab karena ia sudah lebih dulu mengambil langkah kembali. _Hazel_ -nya mengikuti, hingga hilang di balik pintu apartemen. Menguarkan debaman keras yang mengisi keheningan.

" _Virgin_. _So, it's hard to … catch_."

Kaien muncul di sebelahnya, menghela napas, bersandar pada dinding. Tatapannya merendah dan dengan bodoh ia memutar langkah untuk berbalik ke dalam.

Jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa Ichigo adalah kompulsif, mungkin itu benar. Karena yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah memukul Kaien tepat di rahang, berkata _"dumbass"_ dalam ujaran rendah, mata menyala, napas memburu. Mengulangnya dua-tiga kali untuk kemudian ikut mengeratkan jaket dan berbalik pergi—keluar apartemen.

Mengejar si gadis mungil.

* * *

 **ii**

Untuk ukuran siapa pun, bahkan pribadi sebebas Ichigo, pukul sebelas malam lebih adalah waktu yang tak aman lagi untuk disusuri oleh taksi atau angkutan umum semacamnya. Itulah yang ia katakan pada Rukia—nama gadis itu (mereka tak pernah berkenalan secara langsung namun Kaien terus menyebutnya selama beberapa minggu ini), dan respons gadis itu adalah respons paling tak terduga yang pernah Ichigo pikirkan.

 _Ia tertawa._ Tertawa tepat di mata, sehingga ametisnya tersembunyi dalam kelopak yang seputih kulitnya, seperti salju.

Ichigo tak pernah tahu ia memilikinya, senyum tulus itu. Ichigo mengira bahwa ia akan disembur dan direndahkan sebagaimana gadis itu memandang Kaien tadi. Atau, pikiran terliarnya mengatakan, ia juga akan ditampar, dengan dengusan kasar dan ujaran-ujaran menyebalkan, _"kau merendahkanku, ya? Kau pikir kau siapa?"_ tapi, nyatanya tidak. Tidak. Karena kemudian Rukia mengangguk dan dengan patuh menurut untuk menunggu di _basement_ , seraya Ichigo mengambil mobil dan duduk di samping kemudi, setelahnya.

Rukia memperkenalkan diri ketika itu, dan Ichigo bersikap seolah-olah ia belum pernah mendengar namanya. Mereka terdiam pada batas waktu yang lama, ditemani radio mobil, _traffic light_ yang lebih dari sekali, dan suara AC yang semakin jelas beresonansi.

Hingga, di menit kelima belas, Ichigo menoleh, menangkap mata itu, dan terpesona.

Ia tak sempat berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika suaranya terujar begitu saja.

"Di sebelah kiri, ada _midnight café_ yang lumayan _worth it_ untuk mendinginkan kepala," katanya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalau tak keberatan …"

Rukia menoleh dalam batas pandang yang samar-samar.

"Mereka … punya _green tea_?"

* * *

 **iii**

Pertemuan yang selanjutnya adalah ketidaksengajaan. Pusat perbelanjaan di perbatasan Tokyo-Karakura yang mengonvergensi pertemuan itu. Ketika itu, Rukia hanya tersenyum dan Ichigo tak sempat membalas. Tapi ia kembali menoleh dan menatap langkah-langkah kecil itu. Di balik rak makanan kering, di balik lemari-lemari pendingin, di depan kasir, Ichigo memerhatikan hingga tanpa sadar keranjang belanjaannya sendiri masih kosong.

Saat Rukia keluar, Ichigo tersentak dan tersadar.

Ia melempar keranjang kosong tak pada tempatnya, menjadi pusat perhatian untuk beberapa saat lamanya, dan kelar dengan sisa-sisa gegas yang ia punya.

"Rukia!"

Satu tolehan.

"Ini bukan _midnight,_ sih. Tapi kafe yang waktu itu sudah buka."

Susah payah, ia menelan ludah.

" _Green tea_? Kuraktir."

Rukia tersenyum, di mata.

* * *

 **iv**

Ichigo mungkin sadar, bahwa ada sedikit (atau banyak? Ia belum terlalu menghitungnya dalam batas kuantitas) atraktif yang tak bisa ia tolak, tentang Rukia. Tentang bagaimana tatapannya yang angkuh mulai dinikmati Ichigo, tentang bagaimana suaranya yang agak rendah, bukan tipikal gadis manis, tentang senyumnya yang selalu nampak di mata, Ichigo menyadarinya.

Satu-satunya beban adalah, di mana ia selalu mengingat relasi yang pernah terhubung antara gadis itu dan Kaien. Meski sejak awal mereka berbagi tempat di kubikel kecil mobil Ichigo hingga ke tempat yang lebih luas seperti kafe, mereka tak pernah sekali pun membahas si berengsek itu. Tentang sejauh mana hubungan Rukia dan Kaien, tentang status mereka sekarang, tentang kancing-kancing pada kemeja Rukia yang terbuka di malam itu, mereka tak pernah membicarakannya.

Sikap Rukia pun begitu stagnan, sehingga membuat Ichigo tak bisa menebak-nebak. _Bagaimana perasaan gadis ini, apakah ia menikmati saat-saat berdua bersamanya_ , terkadang, isi kepala Rukia begitu sulit untuk ditebak.

Tapi, suatu hari, di mana malam sudah larut dan _midnight café_ semakin padat, Rukia mengajaknya keluar dari sana. _"Mulai panas,"_ katanya, dan Ichigo menuruti dengan langkah kecil—menyeimbangi milik Rukia—di belakangnya.

Rukia berhenti di tempat parkir, yang padat namun sepi dari entitas mana pun. Tubuhnya bersandar pada bumper, dan matanya menelisik pada langit yang kelam.

"Indah, ya?"

Ichigo refleks mendongak dan menangkap bentangan langit, ada gemintang, begitu terang. Mungkin Rukia pada akhirnya memiliki satu dari sekian banyak hal tipikal seorang gadis; menyukai bintang, maka Ichigo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau suka bintang?"

Dan, tolehan Rukia pada saat itu, lebih cepat dari biasanya. Alisnya yang tipis mengerut dan bibirnya mengembang dalam tahanan senyum. "Yang kubicarakan bukan bintang, tapi bulan."

Ichigo terpaku dalam keterkejutan. Ia terawa setelahnya, menggeleng sekali dan mengacak rambut Rukia.

 _hangat_

"Kau ini … benar-benar."

 _Benar-benar sulit ditebak_.

Tangan Ichigo masih di rambutnya, mengubah usapan dalan batas belaian lembut pada helai hitamnya yang pendek. Tak ada konversasi setelahnya, lama, lama, lama. Dan, seperti meragu, tangan Rukia akhirnya terulur ke atas, menangkap tangan Ichigo yang terasa begitu hangat, menyingkirkan dari rambutnya dengan tatapan jenaka.

Yang tak Rukia kira adalah, kenyataan di mana pada saat itu, tangan Ichigo tak mengizinkan Rukia melepaskan genggamannya.

Sampai beberapa menit setelahnya.

* * *

 **v**

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Setelah malam itu, Ichigo bertanya pada Rukia. Yang kemudian dijawab dengan ketaksaan dan gelengan tak serius dari gadis itu.

"Aku serius, Rukia."

"Aku juga serius, Ichigo."

Ichigo menatapnya, _lama_. Begitu lama hingga senyum main-main di mata Rukia menghilang. Menyubtitusi kurva dengan garis linear yang bertremor kecil. Di matanya yang sewarna madu, Ichigo menyimpan afirmasi.

"Mau mencoba untuk jatuh cinta … denganku?"

* * *

 **vi**

Senyum di matanya kembali, di hari berikutnya. Meski Ichigo sempat melenyapkannya barang sepersekian detik. Meski ia bertanya dalam kalimat yang lebih jauh dari ketaksaan, untuk kemudian tak mendapat jawaban.

Secara verbal.

Karena setelah hari itu, hari di mana Ichigo bertanya dengan tatapan yang begitu lekat, _"Mau mencoba untuk jatuh cinta … denganku?"_ Rukia selalu datang padanya, selalu datang meski Ichigo tak meminta, selalu datang meski tanpa janji-janji _green tea_ dan tumpangan pulang, selalu datang walau bulan hanya sabit dan gemintang mendoniasi, selalu datang, selalu datang, selalu datang.

Ia banyak bercerita tentang banyak hal, lebih banyak—hingga Ichigo mengerti, mengapa Rukia lebih menyukai bulan ketimbang bintang, mengapa Rukia menyukai _green tea_ ketimbang _latte_ , mengapa Rukia menolak tidur dengan Kaien padahal gadis-gadis di luar sana begitu mengharapkan posisinya.

Ichigo mengerti.

Hingga suatu waktu, pada senja yang tipikal; oranye dan hangat. Bersandar pada bumper dan se- _cup ice cream green tea_ , Rukia bertanya.

"Ichigo, penawaranmu waktu itu … apa masih berlaku?"

Ichigo menoleh di antara sipitan matanya. "Yang mana?"

"Yang _"Mau mencoba untuk jatuh cinta … denganku?"_ "

Ada diam yang menyeruak kemudian. Menyusul kelam ketika senja di langit mulai menghilang. Ichigo kehilangan suaranya, _dan kewarasannya_.

Namun, kemudian, Rukia tersenyum sekali, tepat di matanya. Dan Ichigo tersadar bahwa ia sudah terdiam dengan cukup lama.

Di bawah langit yang gelap itu, ia menemukan sinarnya.

Maka ia menjawab. "Untukmu, Rukia, penawaran itu tak punya batasan waktu penghabisan."

 _Tak akan punya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
